Shisin No Shijin
by Kikoro Chikara
Summary: Summary : Kekacauan di Bumi semakin merajalela, makhluk ciptaan-Nya semakin berbuat sesuka hati. Dan kini, setelah bertahun-tahun bumi dalam keadaan mengerikan, Tuhan [Kami-sama] telah menciptakan 4 pendekar yang akan menjaga Bumi dari segala ancaman yang akan merusak perdamaian. [[Summary gagal]] [[ Author Newbie ]].
Pada jaman dahulu kala, Tuhan [Kami-sama] membuat sebuah tempat dimana semua ras ciptaannya dapat bertemu. Walau tempat tersebut masih dilindungi oleh-Nya untuk melihat perkembangan Ras ciptaan-Nya yang terlebih dahulu menetap di tempat tersebut.

Tempat dimana sebuah perdamaian dapat dicapai dari semua ciptaan-Nya. Sebuah perdamaian yang sering dikatakan bualan semata.

Dan sekaligus tempat pertama yang akan mengalami kehancuran massal atau yang sering disebut sebagai kiamat. Kehancuran yang diakibatkan oleh dua monster yang bangkit di era yang berbeda. Dan akan menjadi kejutan jika dua monster tersebut benar-benar bangkit diera yang sama.

Dan yang dibutuhkan oleh dunia adalah sang penjaga bumi. Planet inti dari semua kehidupan. Dan planet yang membutuhkan perlindungan dari empat arah mata angin. Karena Tuhan [Kami-sama] sendiri yang menjanjikan perlindungan tersebut.

Empat perlindungan yang mewakilkan dari setiap simbol.

Empat sosok prajurit yang berbeda, namun memiliki kesamaan hakiki.

Empat arah penentu dari berbagai arah yang ada.

Empat ksatria yang membutuhkan penunggangnya.

Dan perdamaianlah yang akan dicapai empat anugrah dari-Nya.

Ia adalah…

… **Senshi No Shijin**

 **SENSHI NO SHIJIN**

 **DECLAIMER : ICHIE ISHIBUMI [HIGHSCHOOL DXD] & MASASHI KISHIMOTO [NARUTO]**

 **PAIR : ?**

 **RATED : M**

 **GENRE : ADVENTURE & FRIENDSHIP**

 **WARNINGS : AU, AT, TYPO, OOC, OC,, Etc**

 **Summary : Kekacauan di Bumi semakin merajalela, makhluk ciptaan-Nya semakin berbuat sesuka hati. Dan kini, setelah bertahun-tahun bumi dalam keadaan mengerikan, Tuhan [Kami-sama] telah menciptakan 4 pendekar yang akan menjaga Bumi dari segala ancaman yang akan merusak perdamaian. [[Summary gagal]] [[ Author Newbie ]].**

Bumi, tempat asal mula kehidupan Manusia, Hewan, dan Tumbuhan.

Tempat dimana ras Manusia, Hewan, dan Tumbuhan saling menghormati satu sama lain.

Tempat dimana hanya ketiga ras tersebut tinggal bersama.

Hanya ketiga Ras.

Tak ada yang lain.

Sangat damai.

Tak ada yang namanya peperangan, perebutan kekuasaan, ataupun pembantaian.

Karena, sejak Ras Manusia, Hewan, dan Tumbuhan tercipta.

Ikatan persaudaraan bagaikan anak kembar pun tercipta.

Ikatan yang sangat kuat.

Tetapi…

Sekuat apapun ikatan pasti akan ada yang ingin merusaknya.

Dan bahkan anak kembar pun dapat saling membenci jika ada salah satu yang menjadi yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Ketika Iblis mengetahui bahwa Manusia tinggal di bumi.

Mereka tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Dendam yang telah mereka tanam sejak pengusiran mereka di Surga.

Dendam yang akan selalu diingat.

Dendam yang akan mereka wariskan kepada keturunan mereka.

Dan dendam yang akan mempengaruhi semua sistem kehidupan yang ada di Dunia.

.

.

.

"Manusia merupakan ciptaan-Nya yang paling sempurna" .Itulah yang diucapkan oleh Malaikat tersebut.

Walaupun pun hanya satu kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sesosok Malaikat tersebut.

Dampaknya sangat besar.

Manusia menjadi sangat tamak.

Ras Hewan diperbudak.

Ras Tumbuhan yang dirasa tak berguna mereka musnahkan.

Karena… jika ada anak kembar, pasti ada satu yang ingin berada diatas.

.

.

.

Harta, Tahta, dan Wanita.

Ketiga hal yang selalu diperebutkan oleh Manusia.

Dan jalan untuk mendapatkan ketiga hal itu adalah dengan berperang.

Memperluas wilayah.

Dan menindas kota kecil.

Persaingan semakin membara, ketika hewan yang tak berdaya diikutkan dalam perang.

Dan juga, persenjataan yang semakin memadai didalam pertarungan.

Bertahun-tahun pertarungan terus berlangsung. Namun, Manusia yang bertugas sebagai pemimpin daerah tetap mengibarkan bendera perang untuk keinginan pribadi mereka. Tanpa memperdulikan nyawa rakyatnya yang memiliki penghasilan yang tak mencukupi.

Para penguasa daerah hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri dan keluarga. Dengan mudahnya ia memberikan harga murah pada pekerja selain prajurit. Dengan mudahnya mereka membuat keluarga kecil yang bahagia menjadi sengsara.

Dan satu-satunya jalan agar mendapatkan pendapatan yang cukup bagi para rakyat jelata adalah dengan menjadi prajurit. Walau harus meninggalkan keluarga mereka bahkan harus menjual jiwa mereka kepada sang iblis.

Kepermasalahan semakin menjadi-jadi ketika banyak pepohonan dijadikan ladang pemukiman. Hutan yang hijau mulai menjadi tanah yang gersang. Dan akibatnya para hewan yang terus menangis mencari anggota keluarganya yang mati diburu oleh manusia.

Ras Tumbuhan sebenarnya tidak seperti ini. mereka dapat berjalan dan berbicara ataupun mendengar seperti halnya manusia. Kedenangaran aneh memang.. tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Ras Tumbuhan melakukan kesalahan.. kesalahan besar. Mereka malah berpura-pura tidak tau apa-apa. Berpura-pura tak mengetahui bahwa teman seperjuangan mereka Ras Hewan ditindas. Bahkan dengan acuh tak acuh mereka mulai melupakan saudara seRas mereka sendiri.

Tuhan [Kami-sama] murka. Ia tidak senang melihat kekacauan dibumi. Dan Ia akhirnya memperlihatkan kekuasaan-Nya.

Ras Manusia dijaman itu, tak memiliki hati lagi… hidup mereka hampa.. mereka tidak memiliki tujuan hidup.. dan tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Pokoknya keadaan pada saat itu sangat mengerikan. Beberapa Manusia mulai melakukan bunuh diri akibat tak tahan hidup di dunia… dan bahkan ada yang sampai menyiksa diri mereka sendiri karena menganggap bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling bersalah.

Ras Tanaman.. Ras yang paling masa bodo dengan sekitarnya… mereka benar-benar dapat pelajaran yang mengerikan… semua kelima indra mereka di hilangkan oleh-Nya. Itulah yang menyebabkan mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sepertinya Tuhan [Kami-sama] mengabulkan doa dari ras Tumbuhan… karena Ras tersebut sangat tidak ingin mengetahui apapun.. dan Tuhan [Kami-sama] mengabulkannya dengan cara menghapus kelima indra yang dimilikinya.

Ras Hewan.. ras yang paling kena dampaknya akibat kedua ras tersebut. Ras hewan benar-benar liar.. mereka bertindak semau mereka.. dan itu akibat dari sifat buruk kedua ras. Dan karena Ras Hewan bisa dikatakan menjadi korban… Tuhan [Kami-sama] memberikan berkah kepada mereka. dimana mereka memiliki energi besar yang dapat mempertahankan kehidupan mereka. tetapi berkah yang diberikan-Nya hanya diberikan kepada Hewan tertentu... dan yang mendapat berkah tersebut sering dinamakan Youkai.

Setelah melihat betapa mengerikan kehidupan di bumi, Tuhan [Kami-sama] telah menurunkan sang pencipta perdamaian bagi makhluk ciptaan-Nya.

.

.

.

Pada suatu malam.. yang sangat kelam.. namun kekelaman malam itu seakan-akan kalah akibat bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Terdapat seorang anak perempuan yang sedang bermain-main dihutan ditemani sinar bulan purnama.

Anak perempuan tersebut seakan-akan tidak takut dengan kondisi hutan tersebut yang terkesan angker, bahkan menakutkan. Dengan senangnya ia menari-nari ditemani indahnya cahaya purnama.

Peluh keringat terus membasahi tubuh kecil anak tersebut.. setelah mengetahui batasannya ia bersandar di sebuah pohon.. pohon yang sangat besar.. pohon yang tingginya melebihi pohon lainnya.. dan pohon yang memiliki cabang yang sangat banyak tetapi tidak memiki daun.. hanya cabang pohon.

Anak tersebut memegangi perutnya sambil menengok ke segala arah seakan-akan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna berpihak kepada anak perempuan tersebut. karena terdapat satu buah berwarna merah berbentuk bulat berada didekat tangannya. Tapi, anehnya buah tersebut memiliki corak-corak aneh yang mengitari buah tersebut.

Tanpa memikirkan sebab dan akibatnya.. anak perempuan itu dengan lahap memakan buah yang barusan ia temui.

Pahit, itu yang ia rasakan.

Ia langsung terbatuk-batuk setelah memakan buah tersebut.

Namun, hal yang mengejutkan terjadi.. tiba-tiba pohon yang disandari anak perempuan tadi hancur berkeping-keping menjadi butiran cahaya.

Anak perempuan itu pun pulang terbirit-birit dengan wajah yang ketakutan setelah melihat kejadian aneh terebut.

.

.

.

Setelah anak perempuan tersebut atau Kaguya Ootsuki beranjak dewasa dan menginjak kehamilan tua… ia ketahuan memiliki kekuatan yang diatas nalar manusia. kerajaan yang dinaungi oleh Kaguya semakin dicari-cari oleh kerajaan lain.. sebabnya tak lain adalah untuk mengambil kekuatan dari Kaguya.

Kerajaan yang menaungi Kaguya dan anaknya pun mengusir Kaguya agar tidak terjadi yang namanya pengeroyokan atas kerajaannya. Dengan keadaan hamil tua.. Kaguya hanya bisa meronta-ronta ketika diseret menuju hutan tersembunyi untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

Kaguya yang telah kehabisan tenaga untuk berjalan.. mulai merangkak untuk mencari sandaran. Hanya pohon yang dijadikan sandaran.. tetap sangat dibutuhkan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa menit merasakan hidupnya seperti di ujung tombak. Suara tangisan bayi membuat Kaguya tersenyum. ia bersyukur tak ada hewan atau orang lain yang akan mengganggunya dalam proses melahirkan.

Bertahun-tahun Kaguya mengasuh kedua anaknya yang masih kecil bernama Hagoromo Ootsuki dan Homura Ootsuki sendirian… dan tak lupa ia memberikan pelajaran tentang bela diri dan asal muasal kekuatan yang dimilikinya sejak kecil.

Namun, Kaguya memiliki suatu tujuan… tujuan untuk membentuk dunia ideal agar dapat menghentikan pertikaian didunia dengan perantara bulan. Ia mendapatkan informasi tersebut dari ukiran batu yang ia temui dekat pohon yang bisa dinamakan pohon Shinjuu.

Dan cara untuk mewujudkan impiannya yaitu dengan membangkitkan kembali monster yang sebenarnya telah berubah menjadi pohon Shinjuu. Karena pohon Shinjuu telah menghilang menjadi butiran cahaya… ia mencoba membangkitkan monster tersebut melalui ukiran batu tadi. Walau harus membayar dengan setengah kekuatannya agar dapat membangkitkan monster tersebut.

Dan akhirnya terbentuk kembali monster mengerikan yang akan mengancam peradaban manusia.

Kedua anak Kaguya yang tidak menyetujui bahwa perdamaian dapat dicapai dengan cara instan pun mencoba untuk menghentikan rencana Kaguya.

Akibat perbedaan pendapat… kedua kubu mulai saling menyerang… Hagoromo dan adiknya yaitu Homura melawan ibu mereka Kaguya dan monster ciptaan ibu mereka yaitu Juubi.

Pertarungan tersebut membuat ketidakseimbangan pada bumi… hingga hampir membuat bumi dan segala isinya hancur.

Pertarungan tersebut dimenangkan oleh Hagoromo dan adiknya dengan cara menyegel ibu mereka kaguya dan Juubi di sebuah tempat buatan Hagoromo yang bernama bulan.

Dikarenakan susahnya untuk mengalahkan Kaguya dan Juubi yang abadi… mereka menyegel Kaguya ke sebuah dimensi yang tak bisa dimasuki oleh manusia biasa dan membelah kekutan Juubi menjadi Sembilan dan tubuh asli Juubi disegel dalam bulan.

Agar Ibu mereka Kaguya tidak lagi datang ke Bumi untuk mewujudkan kembali keinginannya.. maka yang harus dilakukan adalah membuat Juubi tidak kembali lagi seperti wujud semula.. karena dengan hadirnya Juubi dapat membuat orang yang mengendalikan Juubi dapat memanggil kembali sang dewa kelinci Kaguya.

Dan untuk mengantisipasi kejadian mengerikan tersebut.. sang adik yaitu Homura beserta keturunannya akan menjaga bumi dari luar.. yaitu dengan cara menetap dibulan untuk menjaga tubuh asli Juubi tidak kembali kebumi.

Serta sang kakak Hagoromo beserta keturunannya akan menjaga bumi dari dalam.. dengan cara mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan terjadinya penyatuan dari kesembilan kekuatan Juubi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian hampir hancurnya bumi… bumi mendapatkan kedamaian dengan pemimpin kerajaan yang dimiliki Hagoromo Ootsuki.

Tidak ada lagi peperangan.

Karena terdapat pemimpin bumi yang mengatur setiap sistem pemerintahan.

Dan juga.. pemimpin yang harus dihormati karena jasanya.. dan juga kekuatannya.

Hagoromo Ootsuki atau Rikodou Sennin akhirnya menikah dan mempunyai dua anak yaitu sang kakak yang bernama Indra Ootsuki sang pewaris kekuatan dan kejeniusan dari sang ayah. Dan sang adik yang bernama Ashura Ootsuki sang pewaris ketahanan tubuh dan semangat juang dari sang ayah.

Dan dengan lahirnya anak dari Rikudou Sennin.. akan muncul kembali sifat buruk manusia yang akan terulang kembali.

Rikudou Sennin yang merasa hidupnya tak lama lagi…. Mulai menimang-nimang siapa yang akan dijadikan calon pewaris dari clan Ootsuki. Setelah pemikiran panjang, Ia pun memberi sebuah sayembara bagi kedua anaknya… yaitu dengan cara mengembara dan mendirikan sebuah kuil dimana tempat itulah dimana ia harus mencari pengikutnya sendiri.

Tujuan Rikudou Sennin melakukan ini adalah agar mereka mengerti betapa susahnya membuat sebuah pengikut dan bagaimana cara mereka memandang dunia setelah mengalami pengembaraan.

Sang kakak yaitu Indra Ootsuki memilih arah jalan ke Timur dengan pusatnnya Rumah besar clan Ootsuki dan sang adik memilih arah jalan ke Barat… namun.. hal tak terduga di alami oleh Asura… ia lupa mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang yang buta arah.. dan akhirnya ia tersesat dan menemukan pemukiman yang berada dia daerah Utara.

Setelah sekian tahun lamanya… akhirnya anak dari Rikudou Sennin akhirnya pulang dari pengembaraan mereka.

Dan sebuah kenyataan pahit harus dirasakan sang kakak yaitu Indra Ootsuki ketika mendengar bahwa yang akan dijadikan sang pewaris clan Ootsuki adalah adiknya. Ketika ia bertanya kenapa ia tidak diberikan warisan clan oleh ayahnya. Sang ayah menjawab "kau diberkahi kejeniusan dan kekuatan ayah! tetapi kenapa kau masih belum bisa menghilangkan sifat sombong-mu? Ketika pengembaraan pun ayah ingin kau berubah!. namun, kau masih belum bisa menghilangkan sifat tersebut!.". yah.. itu memang benar.. ia seing menganggap remeh adiknya sendiri.. menganggap bahwa ia yang terkuat.

Tidak lama setelah sang adik yaitu Ashura Ootsuki diangkat menjadi pewaris clan, sang Rikudou Sennin pun meninggal setelah mengeluarkan kesembilan biju yang ada didalam tubuhnya.

Indra Ootsuki yang tak terima akan hal itu… membawa pengikutnya yang berada di Timur untuk melawan Asura Ootsuki yang sedang berada di Utara untuk merayakan kemenangannya.

Dan terjadilah peperangan antara kuil Timur dan Utara.

Dan akibat perang ini.. muncullah dendam dihati kuil Timur dan Utara.

Bahkan dendam karma ini terus berlangsung hingga keturunan dari pihak sang kakak maupun sang adik.

Pertarungan yang penuh akan dendam ini pun mencapai puncaknya ketika sang Shodaime hokage yaitu hashirama senju melawan rival sekaligus sehabat sejatinya yaitu Madara Uchiha yang berujung akan kekalahan Sang madara di lembah akhir.

.

.

PLUK

Sebuah buku jatuh tepat dikaki seorang pemuda pemakai masker dan pelindung kepala yg berada menutupi mata kirinya dan juga rambut keperakannya yang serasa menantang gravitasi.

"huft… sejarahnya panjang sekali". Setelah menghela nafas dari balik maskernya, ia pun mengambil kembali membaca buku yang ia baca.

.

.

Tenshi, Da-tenshi, Akuma, Youkai adalah salah satu contoh makhluk supranatural,, kenapa manusia menyebut mereka sebagai makhluk supranatural? Itu karena mereka merupakan makhluk yang bukan berasal dari bumi dan tempat asal mereka belum dapat dijelaskan oleh teknologi manusia jaman sekarang.

Setelah ribuan tahun berlalu,, akhirnya pelindung yang dibuat Tuhan [Kami-sama] yang berguna untuk menghalau segala jenis makhluk supranatural yang ingin masuk ke Bumi telah menghilang,, karena menurut Tuhan [Kami-sama] sekarang atau lebih tepatnya setelah terbentuknya pemerintahan yang ada dalam Elemental Nation dapat menjaga bumi dari semua ancaman dari berbagai masalah atau pun konflik yang akan datang.

Perang dunia shinobi pertama, perang dimana 5 negara besar yang baru saja terbentuk mulai mencari gulungan ninja dari berbagai daerah kecil agar dapat menambah kekuatan militer mereka. Perang tersebut bukanlah perang biasa,, karena perang yang sesungguhnya belum terjadi.

Pertemuan 5 kage baru yang bertujuan untuk saling mengenalkan desa mereka sendiri bertemu di sebuah Negara bernamakan Uzushiogakure. Negara dengan kekuatan militer yaitu fuinjutsu.

Pada awalnya, pertemuan tersebut berjalan lancar. Namun, karena tiba-tiba makhluk asing bersayap tengah berada dihamparan luas wilayah Uzushiogakure.

BAMM~

Tiba-tiba ledakan dimana-mana, terlihat makhluk bersayap kelelawar dan gagak mulai berperang. Para shinobi yang berada di Uzushiogakure mulai bergegas mencari peralatan ninja mereka.

Clan Uzumaki mulai menunjukkan taringnya, mereka membuat kekkai di area Uzushiogakre dengan fuinjutsu tingkat tinggi yang digunakan agar dampak peperangan mereka tidak berdampak pada shinobi.

Setelah berpikir dengan matang, akhirnya para 5 kage besar ditambah dengan Uzukage yang tentunya dari tempat tinggalnya sendiri yaitu Uzushiogakure akan ikut dalam peperangan agar area pertarungan tidak menyebar lebih luas ke desa-desa kecil ataupun besar dan juga dengan cepat menghabisi makhluk bersayap itu,, maka peperangan akan lebih cepat diselesaikan.

Dan aliansi pertama dari kelima negara besar akhirnya terbentuk.

.

.

.

Berhari-hari mereka terus berperang sampai-sampai sebagian besar clan uzumaki dan senju yang terkenal akan kehebatannya mulai ikut dalam peperangan.

Para Da-tenshi dan Akuma benar mengakui bahwa para manusia tersebut memiliki kekuatan yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka dapat dengan mudahnya membuat sebuah bahkan lebih naga dari berbagai elemen untuk menyerang mereka.. manusia dengan kekuatan dapat menciptakan hutan dalam sekejab dan membakarnya seperti semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Tetapi kelemahan para shinobi adalah mereka tidak dapat menyerang para makhluk bersayap dengan jarak dekat, karena mereka sering terbang untuk menghindari serangan dari Shinobi,, kalau pun bisa mungkin hanya yang memiliki kekuatan tingkat tinggi seperti Uzukage yang dengan mudahnya terbang dengan cara menyegel gravitasi yang berada disekitarnya dengan ukuran jarak.

Tak lama kemudian mucul para Tenshi yang turun kebumi untuk membantu shinobi berperang yang tentunya dengan tujuan yang sama yaitu.. menyelamatkan umat manusia yang berada diambang kehancuran.

Para shinobi yang melihat itu pun menambah semangat perang mereka agar terus berperang melawan para Da-Tenshi dan Akuma.

Namun sesuatu terjadi… ada dua naga yaitu merah dan putih tengah bertarung tanpa memperdulikan para Shinobi, Tenshi, Da-Tenshi, dan Akuma yang tengah dalam peperangan.

Para shinobi yang melihat itu pun mulai mengejar kedua naga tersebut.. karena apa? Shinobi yang memiliki darah maniak pertarungan mulai menyerang kedua naga tersebut. Namun tak berbuah hasil.. karena kedua naga itu terlalu kuat. Bahkan pasukan fuinjutsu kewalahan dengan kekuatan kedua naga tersebut.

Masalah dua naga yang terus bertarung saja belum terselesaikan, bertambah lagi masalah.. yaitu sang Ouroboros dragon, Great Red, dan Trihexa yang saling bertarung untuk mendapatkan gelar terkuat. Tak hanya itu saja.. ribuan ras naga pun mulai berdatangan untuk unjuk diri dalam peperangan.

Trihexa yang merupakan naga jahat yang terus menerus mencari keonaran.. memiliki kekuatan diatas Great Red sang naga penjaga celah dimensi. Trihexa bisa dikatakan sebagai naga terkuat.. bagaimana tidak? Dengan mudahnya ia menghempaskan para Shinobi atau pun makhluk supranaturan dengan rangking Highclass. Bukan itu saja… bahkan akibat sinar laser yang keluar dimulutnya.. berkali-kali salah sasaran dan menghancurkan gunung didekatnya.

Kaget, tentu saja kaget.. bagaimana tidak? Ras naga adalah ras yang paling terkuat dari setiap ras.

Lucifer, sang pemipin dari fraksi iblis.. menyeringai senang.. ia menyukai sensasi ini.. sensasi dimana darahnya terasa mendidih akibat gejolak pertarungan.. ia tidak memperdulikan gubernur malaikat jatuh pertama didepannya.. bahkan gubernur malaikat jatuh pertama pun berkata "yang dapat hidup setelah pertarungan ini selesai adalah yang terkuat!" sebuah pernyataan singkat dari gubernur malaikat jatuh pertama membuat gejolak semangat dihati Lucifer.

Kedua pemimpin fraksi yang berbeda itu pun mulai terbang dengan terus menyerang para ras naga yang mulai menembakkan energynya kesegala arah.

Arashi Uzumaki, sang Uzukage pertama.. mulai menyerengai.. walaupun umurnya telah tua renta ia masih menyukai sensasi ini.

Ia menghentakkan tangannya ketanah.. dan muncul aksra fuin yang menyebar ditanah.

Muncul seekor monyet raksasa yang sedang memegang dua pedang bertipe Long Sword berada tepat dibelakang Uzukage.

"Kheh.. mana kekuatan kalian para kage? ….". Tanya sang Uzukage dengan nada remeh kepada 5 kage yang bertarung didekatnya. "aku tau kalian semua memiliki hewan pemanggil". lanjutnya dengan seringaiannya yang semakin melebar.

"apa boleh buat…". Ucap sang Shodaime hokage yaitu Hashirama Senju. Dan keempat hokage lainnya mengangguk tanda setuju

Kelima kage mulai merapal handseal dan menghentakkan tangannya secara bersamaan.

Pooft…

Bunyi asap yang bertebaran didekat tempat berdirinya para kage.

Dan kini dibelakang para 5 kage terdapat hewan pemanggil yang memiliki besar setara dengan biju telah dalam mode siaga dibelakang para tuannya.

Sesosok patung Buddha dan makhluk besar dengan naga dilehernya yang semuanya terbentuk dari kayu berada dibelakang Hokage.

Kalajengking berwarna merah dengan berbagai ukiran di kulitnya berada dibelakang Kazekage.

Golem dengan mata berwarna hitam legam dengan kampak dan tombak yang sedang ia bawa berada dibelakang Tsuchikage.

Kirin makhluk yang bisa dikatakan mitos kini hadir dibelakang Raikage.

Dan terakhir terdapat naga berwarna biru laut berada dibelakang Mizukage.

"IKUZE!". Teriakan Shodaime hokage merupakan awal dari pertarungan sesungguhnya.

"URYAAAAA…" para Kage pun berteriak dan mulai melancarkan jutsu kuat mereka.

.

.

Shinobi memiliki 35.000 pasukan yang berasal dari 5 negara besar karena shinobi lain banyak yang ditugaskan untuk menjadi penjaga desa yang sedang dalam keadaan darurat. Shinobi mempunyai bala bantuan yaitu para hewan kuchiyose yang mereka miliki dengan tingkat hewan kuchiyose yang berbeda-beda sejumlah 5.000 hewan kuchiyose.

Tenshi yang diberikan tugas untuk menjaga bumi dan juga bala bantuan dari pihak manusia memiliki 120.000 pasukan itu termasuk semua malaikat termasuk Archangel.

Da-Tenshi yang merupakan ras baru dan juga ras yang dulunya seorang tenshi hanya berjumlah tidak lebih dari 60.000 pasukan.

Akuma yang merupakan ras yang tidak bisa mengalami perubahan seperti Tenshi yang dapat menjadi Da-Tenshi memiliki pasukan terbanyak yaitu 150.000 pasukan termasuk 72 pilar penting mereka.

Dan ras terakhir dan juga ras terkuat yaitu ras naga yang memiliki pasukan sekitar 10.000 naga, walaupun sangat sedikit daripada ras lainnya, ras naga memiliki kelebihan yang lebih banyak seperti kulit sekeras berlian, api yang disemburkan lebih panas dari lava gunung berapi dan lainnya.

.

.

.

Dari hari kehari perang tersebut mulai menampakkan dampak buruknya.. para Shinobi yang tersisa dimedan pertarungan tinggal puluhan shinobi dengan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk diselamatkan..

Pihak Tenshi kehilangan setengah prajuritnya, pihak Akuma kehilangan 32 pilar penting mereka dan dengan sang lucifer dan ketiga maounya yang masih hidup, dan yang paling mengerikan dari pihak makhluk suprantural adalah pihak Da-Tenshi yang kini hanya tinggal ¾ pasukan yang tersedia. Dan pihak naga telah dimusnahkan dihari sebelumnya kecuali beberapa naga seperti Ddraig, Albion, Ouroboros, Great Red, dan Trihexa.

Tuhan [Kami-sama] yang melihat ras ciptaannya sendiri mulai punah akhirnya bertindak. Sinar cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan menyinari seluruh area pertarungan yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba kelima naga yang bertarung menghilang secara mendadak, Lucifer serta ketiga maounya dan gubernur pertama malaikat jatuh tewas secara tiba-tiba. Para kage pun mulai tewas karena mereka telah sampai pada batas penggunaan chakra mereka.

Dan sebuah keanehan terjadi, ketika aura putih yang sangat menenangkan (para makhluk yang melihat itu pun merasa bahwa itu Tuhan [Kami-sama]) itu berkumpul menjadi satu,, tiba-tiba saja salah satu Akuma yang entah dari pilar mana,, melesatkan anak panahnya dan melewati aura tersebut. Namun yang terjadi adalah aura tersebut melebur keudara dengan serpihan cahaya yang terjatuh ketanah.

Dan akibat kejadian itulah mengapa Tuhan [Kami-sama] dikabarkan telah tewas dalam Great War. Dan kabar Tuhan [Kami-sama] telah tewas diperkuat dengan tidak adanya sang Tuhan [Kami-sama] yang berada disinggasana-Nya.

Setelah kabar Tuhan [Kami-sama] tewas, banyak ras manusia asli yang mendapatkan alat berupa Sacred Gear, alat yang konon katanya alat yang dapat membunuh-Nya. Masih belum diketahui mengapa Tuhan [Kami-sama] membuat alat seperti itu. Namun sang malaikat tertinggi yaitu Michael mengatakan bahwa alat tersebut dibuat agar manusia terpilih yang belum mendapat berkah dari-Nya dapat menjaga keseimbangan di dunia.

Mengingat kedua naga surgawi yang sering berkelahi menghilang dalam medan pertarungan.. ternyata setelah Great War terjadi.. sang naga surgawi telah dijadikan Sacred Gear bertipe Longinus.

.

.

.

Sang pemilik pertama sacred gear dari Ddraig dan Albion,, membuat para makhluk yang ikut pada Great War terkejut,, bagaimana tidak?,, bisa mengalikan kekuatan menjadi berkali lipat atau membagi kekuatan lawan hingga tak tersisa,, bukannya itu sangat hebat? Yah, sangat hebat.

Entah apa yang mendorong sang pemilik kedua naga surgawi membuat sebuah kuil setelah pertarungan terdahsyat mereka.

Sang pemilik Boosted Gear pertama mendirikan kuil di daerah selatan sedangkan pemilik Divine Dividing mendirikan kuil didaerah Barat… karena Kuil Utara dan Timur telah ditempati orang lain.

Pengarang…

Gw gitu loh ^-^

.

.

.

.

*sweetdrop*

Pemuda bermasker yang membaca buku tersebut menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menatap orang aneh yang memakai pakaian kumuh seperti orang miskin sedang mengupil dan tangan kanan yang sedang memegang mangkok berharap ada yang memberikan duit… padahal ia sekarang berada didalam ruangan. Sedangkan yang merasa ditatap pun berkata "sudah kukatakan.. kau akan menyesal membaca buku itu.. sekarang bayar 100Ryo!".

"hehehehe". Pemuda bermasker pun terkekeh… sambil mengedarkan pandangan ia mengatakan "uangku habis buat beli buku Icha-icha milik Jiraiya-san". Sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"hutangmu bertambah dan pajak menaik sampai 200%". Kata pengemis tersebut.

'dasar… rentenir nista, coeg, somplak, sableng, kurap fir'aun, kudis buaya, jomblo lumutan….'. Batin pria bermasker sambil mengucapkan berbagai salam umpatan didalam hatinya

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai.. pertama-tama thanks telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje ini… Maaf untuk wordnya yang terlalu pendek… soalnya ini masih ngungkapin sejarah dan asal mula terjadinya masalah di fanfic ini.. biar gak bingung… nih chapter bisa dikatakan chapter utama atau penting.. karena penyebab masalah di dunia fanfic ini.. bermuasalah dari chap ini.. gk ngerti yah? *pundung*

Karena author masih baru dalam hal mengetik fic… mohon bantuan atau sarannya… makasih…

RnR… jika ada yang minat…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kikoro Chikara


End file.
